


A Growing Attraction

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra-curricular chemistry experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Growing Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula
> 
> Many thanks to Anne Carr for the inspiration of the Joxtrepia and venturbs in her excellent Recognition series.

Obi-Wan had always thought he could talk to his Master about anything. That was, until he admitted to himself near the end of his apprenticeship that the intense love he'd always felt for Qui-Gon was romantic in nature. Since then, he had been trying to find out if Qui-Gon returned those feelings. When his status changed from Senior Padawan to Knight with the stroke of Qui-Gon's blade, he began to strategize in earnest. 

Obi-Wan finally got his chance about four tens after his Knighting, upon his return from a solo mission. He ran into his former Master in the commissary line for firstmeal, and decided to try his luck while they ate. 

After the customary pleasantries, Qui-Gon asked, "How was your mission to Ollumcet?" 

Obi-Wan said, "The usual. Two tens to get seven signatures. At least the Datti Ollum sent me off with a cettiore strip. Would you mind helping me get it started?" 

The cettiore, only found on Ollumcet, was a piece of organic material resembling plastine, which grew colorful layers if kept in a nutrient bath for several days. The unique result was more prized than artwork for decoration. 

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "I've never seen one before, except in vids. I'd enjoy helping you care for it. We'll have it growing before your next mission." 

They went back to Obi-Wan's tiny quarters in the Knights' section, which he had tidied in anticipation of just such a visit. 

When Qui-Gon saw the state of Obi-Wan's apartment, he knew that this had been no casual request. Obi-Wan had just gotten back from his latest mission the previous night, which would ordinarily mean duffels half-unpacked and a generous amount of laundry in heaps on the carpet. 

Instead, it was ready for Qui-Gon's impromptu visit, with no signs of Obi-Wan's recent return. He had even ordered bifti milk from the commissary, knowing that Qui-Gon liked it in his tea. Interesting... 

A small smile graced Qui-Gon's face as he thought about the implications of this request. He had been in love with Obi-Wan since his Senior Padawan days, when their seamless teamwork had brought them together as true colleagues. He'd been reluctant to speak since Obi-Wan's Knighting because he was clearly thriving these first tens on his own. Could Obi-Wan want something more now that he had his autonomy? 

The strip was in a cloth pouch on the kitchen counter. Qui-Gon picked it up, eager to feel the nascent life inside. Although the thumb-sized cettiore was transparent now, he closed his eyes and saw a riot of blue-green potential beneath his lids. 

Obi-Wan watched him with reverence. Even he could feel the Living Force now, evoked by Qui-Gon's vision. Suddenly, he wanted to be part of its evolution and not just indulge in his personal agenda. 

Blue eyes opened and met green, sharing a look of peace and satisfaction familiar to Obi-Wan after their joint meditations in the gardens. They smiled at each other, the overflow of Force in the little room already affecting the cettiore. 

Qui-Gon handed him the strip, grazing his fingers with his own. A deliberate touch. A deliberate gaze. Their hands brushed with an electric snap. 

It was hard to break contact, for Obi-Wan to place the cettiore on the counter. His fingers still tingled. 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "I've read that a combination of aranto sugar, intal juice, and water works best." His words sounded almost casual as he got the sugar and a duraplast bowl from their respective cabinets, smiling at how well he knew Obi-Wan's kitchen already. 

Obi-Wan grabbed the juice from the cooling unit, and met Qui-Gon at the sink. He watched as Qui-Gon poured a little warm water into the bottom, then approximately the same amount of juice. Obi-Wan handed him the sugar, and he sprinkled a few granules into the mix. 

It was time to put the cettiore in its bath. 

"Seemed to like it when we both touched it before." Obi-Wan smiled at him crookedly and put his hand out. 

Qui-Gon's crinkles deepened as he held out the strip to Obi-Wan. The snap of power increased as their fingers met on the cettiore. They held it for an endless moment before dropping it into the solution Qui-Gon had made. 

Qui-Gon imagined he could already make out faint flecks of color within it, the beautiful blue-green of Obi-Wan's eyes. He gazed down into those eyes now, and saw a stirring within them too, which looked very much like love. Obi-Wan had not invited him here for the type of chemistry experiment he'd expected, but as part of one that had been brewing for years. 

Obi-Wan said, "Thank you, Qui-Gon. Looks like the cettiore will thrive." 

"The first of the layers should appear by this evening. Would you like to have lastmeal with me, then take a look at it?" 

"I'd love to." Bright eyes beamed up at Qui-Gon. 

And were met by soft blue. "That's a date then," Qui-Gon said casually, holding Obi-Wan's gaze. 

* * *

The two met in the commissary, Obi-Wan easily finding Qui-Gon standing tall among the crowd. They fell into step, choosing a line by instinct which invariably turned out to be the shortest, no matter the number of people in front of them. 

Obi-Wan said, "The Council's been debriefing me all afternoon, so I haven't had a chance to check on the cettiore." 

"We'll go right after eating." Qui-Gon picked up a bowl of vegetable soup from the warming shelf. 

They chose a table near a side fountain, and settled in for their meal. 

Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon gave him his roasted tatos, a favorite of Obi-Wan's since childhood. "You still get them for me." 

Qui-Gon grinned back. "I've only been doing it for twelve years now." 

"And I hope you'll never stop." Obi-Wan put his free hand over Qui-Gon's on the table. The electricity was back, even without the cettiore as a catalyst. 

Obi-Wan reluctantly took his hand away after a few seconds. The commissary wasn't the place for this. Qui-Gon gave him a look of total understanding. They finished their meal in silence, lost in the pleasure of that fleeting touch. 

If they'd worn their cloaks, they might have walked back to Obi-Wan's quarters hand in hand. As it was, they settled for brushing shoulders, tunics whispering together as they strode along the airy corridors. 

The door shut behind them, neither knowing who had closed it. Before they checked on the cettiore, another desire grew between them. Obi-Wan reached out his hand again to Qui-Gon, who took it into his own. 

Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan's saber callus, symbol of his dedication to the Order, then looked into Obi-Wan's eyes for encouragement. Love unmistakable drew Qui-Gon in for a kiss. 

So that's what that mischievous mouth tasted like in captivity! Qui-Gon was himself captivated instantly and irrevocably. Nothing tasted better than love. 

Their cettiore patiently waited for them, its growth a reflection of their own. Its bowl was now a kaleidoscope of blue and green, just waiting for their touch. To their surprise, the strip was no longer visible, dissolved into its nutrient bath, instead of growing the expected layers. This time, their fingers met in the solution, then were drawn to the tender skin just under the vee of each other's tunics, right above their hearts. They left their hands there for an eternal instant, feeling the Moment in the Force. 

When they came back to real time, their curiosity was overwhelming. Obi-Wan pulled open Qui-Gon's tunic, gasping when he saw what looked like a small tattoo on his chest. While used to Qui-Gon's scars, Obi-Wan had never seen an adornment on him before. And to know that this beautiful marking was an _expression of their love, through the medium of the cettiore, made it all the more powerful. He reached out to touch the edge of the pattern with a reverent hand. 

Qui-Gon saw the look of awe on Obi-Wan's face, and stared down at his own chest. The mark resembled the whorls of a fingerprint, engraved in forest green. His hand was drawn to Obi-Wan's tunic, pushing aside the coarsecloth to uncover a design that seemed twin to his own. The only discernible differences were its sky-blue color and minute variations in the whorls. This was the first mark Obi-Wan had ever gotten outside the line of duty, and Qui-Gon was drawn to it instantly. 

He ran his hand over Obi-Wan's skin, the tattoo already a part of him. He dove in for another kiss, entranced by the thriving young man in his arms. 

Obi-Wan's passion grew by the second as his fingers brushed Qui-Gon's chest, skin warming to his hand. When he reached up for Qui-Gon's kiss, Obi-Wan silently thanked the Datti Ollum for his gift. 


End file.
